Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 11
Oi gente aqui é Twilight Heart ou Lara como preferirem eu to aqui com a Parte 11 então vamos com a parte. Links se você perdeu uma Parte Parte Inicial,Parte 01,Parte 02,Parte 03,Parte 04,Parte 05,Parte 06,Parte 07,Parte 08,Parte 09,Parte 10 Parte 11 Fim da Lua de Sangue O céu que estava escuro agora na área Sul fica claro como fosse dia e aparece uma figura de sol,Na área Norte ainda ficar escuro mas as estrelas e Lua ficam brilhando e aparece uma figura de lua crescente. Star Flashy:'Nossa que louco. ''Na área Oeste o céu fica amanhecendo e um montes de cristais ficam crescendo da terra e aparece uma figura de um coração de cristal e Na área Leste o céu começa a noitecer e um monte de luzes aparecem e aparecem uma estrela de seis pontas. 'Lara Hearts:'Princesas Governantes de Equestria eu chamo vocês. Nesse instantes quatro luzes aparecem com cores diferentes uma brilhante e dourada e outra brilhante azul outra rosa com uns brilhos cintilantes e uma cor de roxa muitas faíscas. E todas as quatros luzes vão para o céu e de repente começa ter uma chuva de purpurinas,e depois os cristais e joia voltam para seus donos 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque é isso? 'Star Flashy:'Essas luzes estão fazendo sentir mais forte. '''Lara Hearts:*gritando*Spike atacar!!!!!!! Bloody Moon continuar lutando com o grande dragão dar uma garrada,Mas Bloody consegue desviar e acaba cortando a pata causando um grande ferimento. Lara Hearts:'''Não Spike!!!!. '''Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Lara você vai ter que tira-lo dessa luta senão vai acabar ficando mais ferido pelo Bloody Moon. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Você esta certo,*falando*Spike retorne!!!! O dragão escuta isso es uma luz compre o seu corpo e vai na direção da Lara assim que a luz some o dragão ficam com forma de cachorrinho. Lara Hearts:'Ah Spike você esta bem? '''Spike'Eu vou ficar bem,Mas Por favor não conta isso pra Tara e nem para minha querida pedra preciosa. 'Lara Hearts:'Hihi Ta eu prometo Teleporte!!!!! Lara usar sua magia e Spike desaparece,Então Lara avista a Star atras do Bloody Moon. 'Bloody Moon:'Parece que me enfrentar não é um boa opção não é. 'Star Flashy:'Ei feioso ta hora leva umas porradas. A Star estava atras do Bloody ela ia dar um soco nele,So que o Bloody se vira bem rápido e segura a mão da Star. 'Star Flashy:'Oque. 'Bloody Moon:'Acha mesmo que pode me tocar,Você não é nada alem de um lixo inútil. De repente uma aura negra surge na mão do Bloody. 'Bloody Moon:'Ta na hora de dizer adeus garota. Bloody dar soco na barriga da Star e acaba sendo jogada e acaba caindo no chão. 'Lara Hearts:'Magma Estelar!!!!!!! Lara usa seu ataque ele vai na direção do Bloody e acabar acertando ele. 'Bloody Moon:'Ja chega garota vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas Pesadelo Eterno!!!!!!!! O Bloody usar seu ataque ele cria uma aura negra e ela vai na direção da Lara mas por um momento o ataque desaparece. '''Bloody Moon:*surpreso*Oque meu ataque não funcionou. Lara Hearts:'Acho que ainda não percebeu né,Eu criei um feitiço nesse lugar que faz seu poder enfraquecer. '''Bloody Moon:'Grr já chega garota eu irei acabar com você. O Bloody começa voar na direção da Lara para bater nela só que por alguns segundos Fran fica na frente da Lara e dar um Marretada no Bloody. 'Fran Sweets:'Ei Lara gostei dessa Marreta posso ficar com ela? 'Lara Hearts:'Claro é um presente pode ficar. Star se levanta e sai voando na direção da Fran e da Lara. 'Star Flashy:'Eu ouvir direito usou os cristais para enfraquecer o Bloody Moon. 'Lara Hearts:'Sim eu fiz. 'Fran Sweets:'Isso é bom estamos conseguindo derrota-lo. '''Lara Hearts:É mais esse feitiço não permanente ele só ira durar algumas horas. Fran Sweets:'Então é melhor a gente acabar com isso rápido Fúria de Gaia!!!!!!!! '''Star Flashy:'Isso ai Gritos do Submundo!!!!!!! Star usar seu ataque e Fran cria uma rocha gigante e dar uma marretada nela e vai na direção do Bloody,Ele tenta desviar mas é atingido pelo ataque e pela pedra. '''Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Pessoal ta na hora de livramos essa energia negativa. Todos se reúnem rapidamente ao local que a Lara estava e o Guilherme traz a Joeryka com ele. Lara Hearts:'Todo mundo dando as mãos se a gente se concentrar vamos conseguir tira essa energia negativa. ''Guilherme deixa Joeryka em banco próximo então todos dão as mãos e eles começa emergir umas auras no seus corpos. No meio do telhado do Colégio o Richard Lust observava tudo oque tava acontecendo. 'Richard Lust:'Nada disso não vou deixa você acabar com Bloody Moon. O Richard cria um raio verde e vai na direção do grupo. Lara ver o raio verde e solta a mão da Maria e do Guilherme só que ela junta rapidamente as mãos dos dois. 'Lara Hearts:'Barreira!!!!! 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Lara não. 'Lara Hearts:'Continuem eu consigo aguentar esse ataque. 'Richard Lust:'Isso é oque vamos ver! O Richard Lust aumenta ainda mais a energia do raio e Lara tenta dar mais força a sua barreira. 'Richard Lust:'Lara sabe muito bem que as magias e habilidades de escudo são bem exaustivas logo logo você acabaram não aguentando '''Lara Hearts:*pensando*Detesto admitir mas ele esta certo,Mesmo a minha magia sendo forte eu vou acabar não aguentando. Lara tentar continuar segurando a sua barreira mas a barreira quebra e ela acaba ficando suada e ofegante a o tentar segurar a barreira. Richard Lust:'Como sempre sendo teimosa eu avisei que logo logo não ira aguentar mais. ''O Richard cria uma bola de energia e ela vai na direção do grupo. 'Joeryka Belle:'Folha Protetora!!!!!!! So que a Joeryka usa a sua habilidade e cria um escudo e consegue proteger todo mundo. 'Richard Lust:'Eu achei que tinha acabado com você. 'Joeryka Belle:'Ninguém acaba com a Joeryka Belle. O Richard cria uma aura de energia nas suas mãos mas ele é impedindo por uma pessoa que estava segurando seu braço. 'Voz Feminina:'Não Lust já interferiu demais nessa luta. 'Richard Lust:'Você oque faz aqui? 'Garota encapuzada'To aqui por ordens da nossa mestra. 'Richard Lust:'Isso ainda não acabou Lara eu voltarei! 'Garota encapuzada:'Faíscas da Ilusão!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Lara Hearts:'Acho que estamos seguros. Recusando o Destino Joeryka e Lara vão ate o grupo e se juntam na formação. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Falta só um pouquinho nos já estamos quase. O grupo dispara dez luzes na direção no Bloody Moon e as asas negras somem e ele volta ao normal e o seu fica limpo e volta mostra a bela noite. 'Fran Sweets:'Oque é isso? '''Matheus Starshine:É uma aura negativa! Lara Hearts:'Deixem comigo. ''A Lara usar sua magia para puxar a aura negativa e ela coloca ela no seu colar e depois uma luz sai dentro dele. 'oeryka Belle:'Oque houve com a aura negativa? 'Lara Hearts:'Eu a purifiquei 'Felippe Night War:'O colar da Lara foi eu que fiz só que não sabia que ele era um cristal que podia purificar ou prender uma aura negativa. 'Lara Hearts:'Eu usava o colar para limpa a cidade dos monstros do discórdia e as pessoas com a energia negativa. 'Maria Star Sperkle:'Ei gente olha o Samuel esta acordando O Samuel abre os olhos e dar uma olhada no local ao seu redor e olha a Lara. 'Samuel Crescent:'Ah não você outra vez 'Lara Hearts:'Olha um simples obrigado já seria muito bom. 'Samuel Crescent:'Eu sei que vocês tem poderes e eu também. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Quem te falou isso? 'Samuel Crescent:'Isso não importa,Escuta eu não quero me envolver no assunto de vocês eu quero viver uma vida normal. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Samuel esse mundo esta em perigo,Uma força maligna quer destruir tudo e você é o Guerreiro da Lealdade é um dos salvadores dessa terra. 'Samuel Crescent:'Escuta a minha Lealdade é com meu trabalho e minha vida e nada mais,E se o fim do nosso mundo estar realmente próximo então devo me apressar para terminar o meu grande trabalho. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Samuel pensem não tem ninguém que quer proteger? 'Samuel Crescent:'A pessoa que mais quero proteger é uma pessoa que me enganou usando a amizade e por isso eu não vou lutar com pessoas que não conheço e muito menos confio. O Samuel sai do colégio e maria vai correndo atras dele só que a Lara segura seu braço. 'Lara Hearts:'Maria não,é melhor deixa-lo sozinho. Enquanto isso em corredor escuro estavam andando o Richard e a garota encapuzada 'Garota Ecapuzada:'Sinceramente não sei por que você vai atras daquela garota. 'Richard Lust:'Por dois motivos o primeiro é porque eu tenho assuntos a tratar com ela e o segundo ela é ultima chave do nosso grupo 'Garota Ecapuzada:'Ta dizendo que ela é o Orgulho não acredito 'Richard Lust:'Pois pode acreditar ela é o nosso ultimo companheiro por ser o Orgulho ela tem a habilidade de aprender muito rápido. 'Garota Encapuzada:'Nossa. 'Richard Lust:'Uma coisa que eu não contava era que ela fosse uma inimiga e que ela também soubesse o que ela era e que é capaz de fazer e da nossa vida passada. Voltando pro Guerreiros. 'Star Flashy:'Nossa esse lugar ta todo detonado. 'Lara Hearts:'Não se preocupe Felippe e eu conhecemos um feitiço pra isso. Lara e Felippe dão as mão e começam a falar uma língua estranha e seu corpos começam a emergir uma luz estranha depois surge uma centelha. 'Felippe e Lara:'Reconstrução!!!! Os dois lançam um centelha e ela se espalha por todo local do festival e quanto passava as coisa estavam sendo restauradas. 'Joeryka Belle:'Uma coisa oque aconteceu com as pessoas que estavam no festival? 'Matheus Starshine:'Bom Maria teletransportou todas pessoas para casa e eu coloquei um feitiço nelas que elas estavam se divertido no festival elas nunca saberão oque realmente aconteceu. 'Joeryka Belle:'Ah espero mesmo que ele não se lembra 'Fran Sweets:'Se ele se lembrarem não se preocupe eu dou uma maretada nele Lara e Felippe vejam a Maria indo para um banco e ela estava meio triste. 'Lara Hearts:'Maria você esta bem? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Não to muito bem eu achei que iriamos conseguir mais um guerreiro. 'Felippe Night War:'Escuta Maria reunir todos os guerreiros não é fácil você tem espera o tempo 'Lara Hearts:'Escuta Maria na vida passada o Samuel também era de ficar solitário,Mas com tempo todo mundo acabou ficando amigo. Star ouve a conversa se aproxima do banco. '''Star Flashy:Você tem esperar o tempo Mariazinha. Maria Star Sparkle:''Valeu gente isso ajuda. ''A Maria se levanta do banco e vai indo onde Fran e Joeryka estavam. Lara Hearts:'Acho que não importa o tempo o Elemento da Lealdade sempre vai ser o mais difícil de se pegar. '''Felippe mais Night War:'Mas a Maria vai conseguir. 'Star Flashy:'Hoje foi uma grande noite. '''Lara Hearts:É foi mesmo. Os três olham o céu e ver duas estrelas cadentes e depois Lara sai do banco vai ate o grupo. Lara Hearts:'Ei pessoal a gente tem lutado demais esse dias porque não tiramos um dia para relaxar. '''Guilherme Z:'Por não vamos para praia isso ira ser bem ótimo. 'Fran Sweets:'Pode ser. 'Joeryka Belle:'Eu acho isso ótimo. Um Dia na Praia No meio da manha o pessoal arrumando suas coisas para praia. 'Lara Hearts:'Certo protetor solar,roupas de banho,óculos de sol tudo aqui. 'Star Flashy:'Ja ta pronta? 'Lara Hearts:'To pronta só falta uma coisa. Lara pegar sua tiara de unicórnio e coloca na sua bolsa,elas saem do apartamento e vão para garagem,Eles entram na van e vão ate a casa do Maria onde estavam ela a Fran,Joeryka Guilherme e Ball. 'Star Flashy:'Oi galera cade a medrosinha e o sabe tudo? 'Ball Sky:'A Iara tinha aulas de piano e Matheus tem trabalho pra fazer. 'Felippe Night War:'Então vamos sem eles. Todo mundo entram na van e ela vai na estrada. Uma hora depois. 'Star Flashy:'Cara eu não vejo a hora de chega no mar. 'Guilherme Z:'Eu também. 'Lara Hearts:'Gente sei que estão ansiosos mas tenha paciência pois ela é uma virtude. 'Felippe Night War:'Ainda falta mais dez quilômetros já estamos perto. A van ainda continuar andando na estrada mas enfim eles chegam praia. 'Felippe Night War:'Bom chegamos a praia. 'Guilherme Z:'Eu não vou aguentar vou logo nadar 'Star Flashy:'Ei espera por mim. A Lara ver Star e Guilherme mas logo ela ver uma figura de um garoto com cabelo azul e de olhos azuis claros,Ela se vira ela ver a Maria e ver um figura de uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos roxos ela dar uns passos para trás só acaba esbarrando no Felippe. 'Felippe Night War:'Lara você esta bem? 'Lara Hearts:'Eu to sim acho que estou com fome vou comprar alguma coisa. A Lara começa caminhar para barraca e compra um sorvete. '''Lara Hearts:*pensando*Não sei oque esta havendo comigo to vendo figuras de pessoas eu sinto que as conheço mais eu nunca os vi. Lara se vira e acabar esbarrando em rapaz ela ver como uma figura de um garoto louro com uma faixa azul e olhos da cor do vinho só que ela logo nota que esbarrou no Samuel Crescent. Lara Hearts:'''Ai não me desculpa Samuel. '''Samuel Crescent:Ótimo alem de me seguir você esbarrar e acaba me sujando de sorvete. Lara Hearts:'Sinceramente você só fica discutindo comigo,Ei é você que esta me seguindo por que esta aqui? ''Lara tira alguns lenço da sua bolsa e os dar para o Samuel para se limpar. 'Samuel Crescent:'Eu vi a praia por causa do próximo capitulo da minha serie. 'Lara Hearts:'Ah era por causa disso que estar aqui,Uma coisa aqui. A tira a o medalhão da sua e joia da lealdade da sua bolsa. 'Samuel Crescent:'Obrigado por devolver o meu medalhão e eu já disse que não quero me envolver nos assunto de vocês. 'Lara Hearts:'Escuta não to pedindo nada só quero devolver e essa joia porque ela sua por direito. A Lara começa andar de volta pro seus amigos. 'Samuel Crescent:'Ei espera pega isso já que o outro você esbarrou em mim. 'Lara Hearts:'Valeu. A Lara volta vai ate aos seus amigos,Ela ver a Star surfando o Guilherme nadando e ela ver Fran e Maria jogando queimada contra Ball e Felippe. 'Fran Sweets:'Ei Lara quer jogar com a gente a Joeryka ta sem grupo. 'Lara Hearts:'Claro vai ser ótimo. Lara vai ate o lado de onde Fran estar Maria atras do grupo de Felippe e Joeryka atras do grupo adversário. 'Felippe Night War:'Tem certeza que vai competir contra mim eu sou melhor no vôlei e sabe disso. 'Lara Hearts:'Bom se você quer um jogo justo eu posso garantir isso. Lara pega sua tiara e o Felippe nota e pegar seu boné e os guerreiros se transforma ambas as equipes fazem uma cara de confiante. 'Lara Hearts:'Campo Ilusório!!!!!!!!!!! 'Felippe e Lara:'Start Game. Fran jogar a bola no alto só quem consegue pegar é o ball e enche a bola com seus poderes. 'Ball Sky:'Eu chamo isso de Wind Ball 'Lara Hearts:'Barreira!!!! Lara cria a barreira para se proteger da bola no ela acaba caindo na frente da Lara. 'Lara Hearts:'Como a bola não me acertou e caiu no nosso terreno eu diria que é minha vez. Ball ver a Lara lançando a bola na direção dele dai ele se esquivar. 'Ball Sky:'Ah errou. 'Lara Hearts:'Tem certeza? Ball começa notar que a bola acertou o Felippe. 'Lara Hearts:'Foi o feitiço Ilusão nunca falha. A Lara se aproxima do Felippe. 'Lara Hearts:'Felippe você estar bem? 'Felippe Night War:'Não eu não estou bem pode chegar mais perto A Lara se aproxima mais do Felippe e dar um beijo nela. '''Lara Hearts:*envergonhada*Seu aproveitador. Felippe Night War:*rindo*Hehe desculpa eu to bem você não jogou a bola muito forte. Maria Star Sparkle:'''Bom assim como dizem nas regras você vai ter que sair do campo alguém pode dar uma chance pra você continuar. '''Joeryka Belle:*gritando*Ei eu dou a minha chance. Eles voltam para o jogo mas eles para porque logo ver um meteório se aproximando Guilherme Star e pessoal que estavam nadando notam e eles saem do mar. Guilherme Z:'Gente é meteorio. '''Felippe Night War:'Não só um meteorio é um dos monstros do Discórdia 'Lara Hearts:'Ai esse dia de praia não vai vira outra lutar mas não vai mesmo. A Lara usar um feitiço e faz asas aparecerem e ela vai na direção do meteorio 'Lara Hearts:'Magma Estelar!!!!!!!!!! A Lara usar seu ataque mas na teve efeito nenhum com meteorio ao usar o ataque ela perde suas asas mas ela usar um feitiço e consegue flutuar para descer. 'Felippe Night War:'Lara não sei você queria um dia sem lutas com nossos inimigos mas a gente tem lutar e não podemos parar. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sei você queria só despreocupar mas Felippe estar certo nos ainda temos que continuar lutando. Guilherme e Star chegam ate grupo. 'Star Flashy:'Ei galera porque não destruímos o meteorio com nosso poderes. 'Lara Hearts:'Isso não vai adiantar vamos ter deixar o meteorio cair. 'Fran Sweets:'E teremos que enfrentar outro monstros do discórdia. 'Felippe Night War:'Ball quando o meteorio cair você e Joeryka criam uma tempestade de areia para ninguém se aproximar ou ver a gente. 'Ball Sky:'Certo vou fazer isso. 'Joeryka Belle:'Pode contar comigo. 'Guilherme Z:'Ah gente uma coisa que esqueci de contar eu consigo respirar de baixo d'água. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sinceramente você gosta falar as coisa tão fora de hora né. 'Guilherme Z:'Eu achei que era uma boa hora. 'Lara Hearts:'Ta se aproximando. O meteorio cai no mar o grupo se aproxima vai na direção do mar,E Joeryka e Ball fazem a tempestade de areia. O Guilherme cria um ponte de gelo no meio do mar. 'Guilherme Z:'Vou ver oque em baixo. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Tenha cuidado. 'Guilherme Z:'Ora Ora parece que alguém ta gostando de mim. '''Maria Star Sparkle: Não seja ridículo eu só to preocupada ok. Guilherme pula para dentro do mar o grupo espera um pouco e guilherme volta surpreso. 'Guilherme Z:'Pessoal uma coisa vou dizer corram!!!! A Star estava voando e ver o pessoal correndo,E depois ele ver uma especie de criatura marinha se aproximando então ela voar pra longe. 'Lara Hearts:'Pessoal se preparem. Bom gente essa foi a parte fico fiz por lerem. Se tem um erro no furo do roteiro ou uma palavra errada pode falar. Categoria:Entradas em blogues